resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tower/Transcript
Cutscene: Cartwright Stays Behind After Hale killed the Widowmaker, Nathan Hale scans the Tower's atrium for any more enemies, then turns back to face wounded Cartwright. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Not bad shooting, I'd say...grimaces and falls, slumping against a wall. Hale runs over to him and sees if he is bleeding badly; the Widowmaker has given Cartwright a serious injury. ...considering I was hit and all. tries to patch up Cartwright's wound but Cartwright shakes him off. You, you go ahead... I'll...cover this entrance... Hale, looking solemn, looks at Cartwright, regretful at the thought of simply abandoning him. Cartwright nods for him to enter the Tower. Hale pats Cartwright on the shoulder, then runs to the lift, boards and turns the controls. The lift begins to descend into the Tower. to black. Angel's Lair Chimeran Tower London, England 14 July 1951 - 12:08 GMT Gameplay The lift goes down until it reaches the interior of the Chimeran Hud Tower. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Hale, I don't know what you'll find in there, but the conduits led this far. Recommend you keep following them. Good hunting. Hale exits the lift. *'US Commander:' Sabre, we're getting a lot of radio interference from you. Must be a radiation. Keep your eyes peeled. No telling what you'll find in there As he enters the tower. The Angel block his path, shrieking at him and the Angel makes a guick get away. Nathan Hale begins to fight through the first floor of the tower, killing all Chimeran troops (includng the Angel) in his path. He then enters the lift and begin to ascend to the second floor. He gets off the lift. *'US Commander:' Sabre teams, US forces have entered the tower. Be careful what you shoot. Two eyes good, six eyes bad. Hale continues to fight his way through the second floor, going up to the third floor, killing more Chimeras until he reaches the lift and begins to ascend to the fourth floor. to black. Cutscene: Our Only Hope An image of a Goliath and other Chimera overrunning British soldiers and tanks is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' We were losing the battle outside the tower. The few tanks that remained would soon be overwhelmed by the seemingly infinite hordes of Chimera. image of Parker helping the injured Cartwright onto the VTOL is shown. Our only hope lay with the few soldiers who had managed to infiltrate the tower. image of Sgt. Nathane Hale is shown. It was up to them to find a way to destroy it from the inside. to black. "Last Hope" Chimeran Tower, 15:13 GMT Gameplay Hale exits the lift and is attacked by Leapers. He deals with the Leapers quickly. He turns a corner and finds two British soldiers fighting a Widowmaker. The three of them bring the beast down and kill it. Hale is now alone and kills three Advanced Hybrids. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sergeant Hale, do you read me? I have Cartwright here. Come in. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Gracious decoy, Captain. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale are you there? We've discovered mass exhaust vents on the Tower. Keep following the power conduits, they must be something producing all that heat. Hale follows the conduits and eliminates small swarms of Rollers and a Steelhead squadron, protecting the Rollers. He then jumps down into an open area and a VTOL appears. *'Echo Six Radio:' Echo Six to Command, we've located Sergeant Hale. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Affirmitive, Six. Fall back to position. *'Echo Six Radio:' Roger. Seven...Seven! you've got a bogey hot on your six! An Angel grabs hold of Echo Seven's VTOL and rips off the engine. *'Echo Seven Radio:' We're not going to make it! The VTOL plummets out of the sky. The Angel focuses on Hale. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sabre Twelve, rendezvous with Echo Six. Another Angel joins the fights, along with several Elite Hybrids on the balconies. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hold on Hale, Commandos are en route. Hale kills them all. *'Sabre Twelve Radio:' Sabre Twelve, Roger. We have to Coordinates. Two British Soldiers appear *'Sabre Twelve:' Sabre Twelve, We have Sergeant Hale! No sign of Echo. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Affirmitive Sabre. You should follow his lead. *'Sabre Soldier 1:' Looks like we're with you, gov. Hale and Sabre Twelve go through the conduits, eliminating the Rollers and Slipskulls, then all three of them ride the lift ascending to the top floor. Hale and two British soldiers step out the lift and see the reactor. Cutscene Nathan Hale approaches the huge reactor that contains four internal fuel rods that are connected with the power conduits. Gameplay Hale and Sabre Twelve join the rest of Sabre Force as they take on the Titan and the Elite Hybrid Squad. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' It may be some form of reactor. Look for any way to destroy it. Hale and Sabre Force kill the Titan. *'Sabre Force Leader:' We've got to find a way to lower those shields! *'Sabre Force Leader:' Get to that control booth! *'Sabre Force Leader:' I've got you covered! Go for the controls! Hale and Sabre Force kill another Titan and Hale flicks a switch making one of the reactor shields go down. *'Sabre Force Leader:' The shields are coming down! One of the fuel rods becomes exposed. *'Sabre Force Leader:' Once those shields fall, you give it hell! Hale destroys the first rod *'Sabre Force Leader:' That's doing it. Keep shooting! Chimera start attacking Hale and the Sabre Force, trying to desperately defend the reactor. *'Sabre Force Leader:' Shoot the rods! *'Sabre Soldier 2:' Mind out, we're taking fire! *'Sabre Soldier 3:' Watch out for the freaks, they are moving! *'Sabre Force Leader:' We've got another open panel! You have to shoot the rods! Hale and Sabre Force destroy two of the rods. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Hale, the assault's breaking up. We have to fall back. Radio when you're clear, we'll pick you up. Sabre Forces are still locked in a tight battle. *'Sabre Soldier 4:' Take cover! An Angel appears as the third panel opens. *'Sabre Force Leader:' Another panel, boys! *'Sabre Soldier 5:' Concerntrate fire! Hale and Sabre Force destroy the last two rods. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' You've done it Hale. The Tower is falling apart. Get out of there fast, we're waiting for you. to black Cutscene: Victory and Remorse The Tower's reactor has gone critical. As Hale watches, the reactor begins to explode, knocking pieces of the tower's superstructure away. Hale runs for a nearby exit, reaching just ahead of a wall of fire behind him. Outside the Tower, as it begins to collapse from the inside out, a VTOL hovers above the Tower's entrance. Onboard are Captain Rachel Parker and the injured Lieutenant Stephen Cartwright. *'VTOL Pilot:' We're too close, Captain! We've got to get clear! *'Rachel Parker:' Hold this position! That's an order! Signs of the tower's impending destruction are becoming more obvious; at its base, a pair of Widowmakers trying to flee are fatally caught in a wave of fire from the entrance. The VTOL begins to move away. *'VTOL Pilot': It's too late! No one's coming out of there! *'Rachel Parker:' I SAID...! explosion rocks the VTOL and Parker is forced to hang on for dear life. The VTOL flies off as the Tower begins to explode violently behind it. The pilot expertly avoids a collision with Tower Bridge as behind them, in a blinding explosion, the tower can bee seen destroyed. P-1117 Kingfisher flies away and the scene fades to black. When the scene returns, it shows an image of dying Hybrids in the ruins of London. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' As the tower fell, Chimeran creatures began to shriek and writhe on the ground. They died within minutes. We believe they were simply unable to survive the loss of the Angels. image is replaced with one of a map of Great Britain, indicating the network of Chimeran tunnels and towers The significance of our victory in London wasn't understood for several days. The reactor melt down caused a chain reaction that destroyed all the towers in the network. At least in Britain, the Chimera were defeated. image is shown of the ruined Chimeran tower in Cheddar Gorge. We have investigated the ruins of five towers so far. As we attempt to reverse engineer the complex technologies we find, the mystery of the Chimera only deepens. image of British soldiers attending to surviving civilians appears. With combat subsided, the soldiers have been searching the rural villages for survivors. So far we've found nine hundred and twenty one hiding in bunkers and basements; seventy eight of them children. Cartwright's youngest daughter, Angela, was among them. As for Nathan Hale...image of Hale's face is shown. his body was never recovered. He was presumably incinerated inside the tower. The American military lists him as Killed In Action, July 14th, 1951. image is replaced by another image of Parker staring back at the ruins of the London tower. A part of me still believes he might have escaped somehow. I even thought I heard his voice on the radio just after the tower exploded. I'll never know for sure. to black. Credits roll. Cutscene: A Fateful Choice Outside of London, a path of footprints in the deep snow led to badly injured Nathan Hale had survived the destruction of the London Tower is wandering dazed through the English countryside as he stopped and looks up. Suddenly, a U/AV-17 Hawk marked with the logo of SRPA lands and five Black Ops soldiers emerge, form a circle round Hale and take aim. Hale holds up a frag grenade, his last weapon, and toys with the pin, as though contemplating pulling it. After a few moments thought, he relents and drops the grenade. One of the Black Ops motions for him to get onboard the VTOL, and Hale moves to do so, the soldiers flanking him. With Hale and the soldiers onboard, the VTOL quickly takes off and flies off into the distance. Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Transcripts